


Day 09: Stolen

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Handsome Jack loves playing with his toys, and Zer0 is no exception.





	Day 09: Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a longer Handsome Jack/Zer0 kismesis-esque fic but I wasn't sure of direction and writing, you know how it goes, so it turned into a part of the daily writing challenge instead. Posted this on Tumblr back in the day, and I've fixed it up for Ao3. Thanks for reading, & enjoy!

“Kiddo,” Handsome Jack purred, “I’m going to make you scream.” The slender blade of a pocket knife tapped against Zer0’s battered helmet as the owner of said knife moved to Zer0’s side.

“Ha. Nice try, Asshole. / You’re despicable and I / will never succumb.” Zer0 spat the haiku as if it were venom. Tied into the chair as he was, he was still tense, coiled, ready to back away or retaliate, if given the chance. One four-fingered hand curled, the leather of Zer0’s bodysuit squeaking as it tightened and stretched around the muscles of his arm.

Jack waved the knife around, giving it a flourish with a slight flick of his wrist. “Right, right, I’m sure you won’t. See, that’s what I’m counting on, pumpkin. You’re chasing me across half of Pandora, do you think I don’t enjoy it? If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be following me anymore, now would you?” He leaned against Zer0 now, his arm uncomfortably resting on top of the latter’s helmet. “No, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every. Last. Tiny. Bit of it,” Jack said, thumping the blade against Zer0’s chest with every pause.

There was a snort from Zer0.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Jack scolded, giving Zer0 a shove as he rounded to stand in front of him once more. “Nothing more out of you, now.” He pressed the blade to Zer0’s armor-covered neck. “Another word, and we’ll how long it takes you to bleed out,  _capisce_? I’m saving your unmasking for last, as well. That’ll be the icing on a triple-chocolate double-layered ice cream cake.”

“You won’t get that far. / You’re all small bark and no bite, / like a baby skAAGH—”

Twisting the knife that was now-buried in Zer0’s forearm, Jack smiled. If you could call it that. “Tsk tsk. I know I said I’d go after your neck, but you didn’t give me any time! C’mon, kiddo! At least let me have my fun before you bring me down!” He shook his head. “Look what you did, you’re staining the floor. For shame.”

Zer0 shuddered, keeping his mouth shut from now on. His arm was wet and warm, the knife slicing through body armor and muscle. On the plus side, the blade was sharp, making the wound clean and precise. He drew in a shaky, audible breath. His head drooped forward, and true to Jack’s word, Zer0 was in fact dripping blood down the chair and onto the floor. Not much, but he had a feeling that told him it wouldn’t be the last of his blood meeting the ground.

Jack let go of the knife. “So here’s the deal, yes? No one’s coming for you. I doubt they know you’re missing. Gone like the wind, you are. Here one day, gone the next; maybe they’ll assume you had bigger things to go after rather than a crappy vault. After all, what has dear ol’ Jack ever done to you?” He paused, tilting his head and placing his hands on his hips. When Zer0 stayed silent, Jack continued, “Nothing, exactly. Until today, that is. You see, like I said, I’m going to make you scream.”

He leaned forward, closing the gap between the two of them until he was close enough for his heated breath to fog up the surface of Zer0’s scratched and cracked helmet. “You’re going to scream, and when you finally give up, you’re going to join me in finding this vault, whether you like it or not.” At that, Handsome Jack grinned.


End file.
